Never Forgotten
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: When Desmond loses someone close to him, he finds solace in talking to someone who has some personal insight on his situation. (Inspired by recent events in my own family and by the song "Never Be Forgotten" by Jessica Andrews)


Never Forgotten

Summary: When Desmond loses someone close to him, he finds solace in talking to someone who has some personal insight on his situation.

Disclaimer: I don't own the show. ;)

A/N: So as it is now officially Thanksgiving break (THANK GOODNESS), I plan to have not one, not two, but THREE stories out this week before returning to school! :) It's MY way of saying thanks to all of you. So the three stories out this week are this one, "Hot Potato," and "Heroic." Keep an eye out for them. And I apologize…this one is a bit sad. :( It's brought on by another passing in my family, and I dedicate this to two dear cousins I've lost this year: Randal and Martha. Love you both.

Amber heard the sniffling before she even reached the last row of books in the library. She was curious as to the sound, because as far as she knew, there were only three people in the room right now: the librarian, Zoey (who was doing research for her next adventure), and herself. But apparently, she was wrong.

She carefully approached the final row and had to hold in a gasp. There on the floor, his back against the case of books and his head resting on his knees, was Desmond. While she couldn't see his face, she could make out the redness in his cheeks and the disheveled state of his normally well-combed hair. "Desmond?"

The young prince didn't respond to the familiar voice. Instead, his sniffles died down and his head remained lowered into his arms.

"Desmond, are you all right?" Amber asked gently, adjusting her dress so she could lower next to him. She placed one hand on his arm and another over his shoulder. She frowned in concern. It wasn't like Desmond to be like this. Sure, he was shy and uncertain about things, but it was very rarely that he showed such an extreme emotion such as this. "What's wrong?"

The boy finally lifted his head, his face stained with tears and red blotches—from crying and from the fabric of his suit brushing against his skin, more than likely. He wiped at his eyes and ran his hands through his hair, attempting to brush it into its normal style, but forfeiting his efforts when he couldn't manage to do so. "Amber…"

She smiled lightly and brushed his hair with her fingers, assigning each section its proper place as usual. She giggled when he looked down shyly. "Desmond, I'm worried about you. You've been quiet all day, barely saying two words to me or anyone else, and now I find you here crying. Is there someone I need to send to the dungeon? Because I'll do it."

This brought a slight smile to the prince's face before he shook his head. "No, Amber, it's nothing like that…" He glanced at her forlornly. "My aunt died last night."

"Oh, Desmond… I'm so sorry." She gently placed her hand on his shoulder again, trying to offer him some comfort. "Was it your Aunt Nadine you always mention?"

"No… She was my mom's sister, Aunt Rosa. She always had a smile on her face and could make anyone feel better just by being there." He sighed. "No one ever had a mean thing to say about her."

The blonde girl felt a slight pang of familiarity in her heart. She knew this feeling all too well. She knew exactly what her friend was going through. "I know when people say they know what you're going through, it's not always that comforting or even realistic. No one can know what you're going through unless they've been there too…" She smiled sadly at him. "Unfortunately, I have…"

Desmond nodded silently. He knew about the twins' mother, or what little he'd been told, and he understood quite well that Amber had a unique perspective on his current situation.

"No matter what people try to tell you, no, you don't get over it…you never will." She took his hand and clasped it within her own. "But day by day, you will become better and stronger. Your aunt sounds like she was a nice person, and she was definitely loved, if you're any indication." She smiled as he laughed softly. "Don't be sad for losing someone you cared about. Be happy you got to know her and love her while she was here. Because if you truly love someone, Desmond, she'll always be in your heart and she'll never really be gone."

The young boy smiled gratefully at his friend while he used his free hand to wipe away the rest of his tears. "I know… Thank you, Amber. And I'm sorry you had to see me crying like this. I rarely do that…"

She shook her head with a small sigh. "I think you have a completely valid reason to be upset, Desmond. You shouldn't apologize for feeling sad." She gently squeezed his hand before standing and pulling him to his feet. "Are you going to be all right?"

He nodded, appreciating her efforts. "I will be." He smiled as she reached up and wiped away the rest of his tears before brushing the wrinkles and disorderly sections out of his outfit. "Thanks, Amber."

Amber giggled. "Any time, Desmond. And if you ever need to talk to anyone about this…"

"You'll be the first one I come to," the prince assured her, laughing softly as she grinned and led him away from the library.

The end

A/N: The next story will be a lot less sad, I promise. ;) The next one deals with someone saying something he shouldn't have said… lol I'll leave you to dwell on that. :p All right, I'm off! Look for the next story soon! ~AquaTurquoise


End file.
